As a type of semiconductor memory device, there is known a semiconductor memory device including a resistance change memory. As a type of resistance change memory, there is known an MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory). The MRAM is a memory device that uses a magnetic element having the magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and is attracting attention as a next generation memory device characterized by a high speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. The MRAM has been studied and developed as a replacement for a volatile memory such as a DRAM or an SRAM.